Bat
:For the weapon, see Baseball Bat. Bats, sometimes specifically Vampire Bats, are a basic enemy seen in many games from the Castlevania series of games. Bats have appeared in every single Castlevania game, except for Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. Overview As a lesser enemy, bats usually hang down from ceilings until a hero comes near. Once close enough, they'll swoop down and fly at them. Other bats will fly from off the side of the screen, and travel in a relatively straight path, moving up and down slightly as they go. On rare occasions they will fly in from an open window. Bats are not nearly as quick and don't maneuver up and down as much as Medusa Heads, but can be quite annoying when in large numbers. Types Aside from appearing as common enemies, bats can also come in much larger and fiercer versions as boss enemies, such as: *Bat Company (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) *Darkwing Bat (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) *Phantom Bat *Zapf Bat (Super Castlevania IV) *Razor Bat (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) ...or as man/bat hybrids such as: *Creature Bat (Castlevania Legends) *Death Bat (Castlevania: The Adventure) Gallery C1 Bat.JPG|Bat from the Japanese Castlevania manual VK Vampire Bat.JPG|Bat from the Japanese Vampire Killer manual C2 Bat.JPG|Bat from the Simon's Quest manual CVA Bat.JPG|Bat from the Japanese Castlevania: The Adventure manual CV3 J Manual Bat.JPG|Bat from the Japanese Dracula's Curse manual NP C3 Bat.JPG|Bat from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide Boku Dracula Kun Bat.JPG|Bat from Boku Dracula-kun BR Bat.JPG|Bat from the Japanese Belmont's Revenge manual NP Bat.JPG|Bat from the Nintendo Power Belmont's Revenge Guide 43bat.jpg|Bat from the All About Akumajo Dracula guide 44hangingbat.jpg|Hanging Bat from the All About Akumajo Dracula guide Dream_castleres_screenshot58.jpg|Bat from the canceled Castlevania: Resurrection game Enemy Data Soul Data Game Specific Information Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Two varieties of bats appear in this game. Those that live outdoors, and those that live in mansions. The outdoor variety moves steadily forward, while the indoor variety flutter about in a circle-like pattern, stop and rest a while, and then move toward you again. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Watch) They appear in random quantities above, in front and behind Simon in each stage. They take one hit to destroy and are worth 5 points. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Handheld) An unlimited amount of bats will flutter above you in each stage in the Simon's Quest (LCD Handheld Game). They take a single hit to kill and are worth 10 points. They will only attack you when you are in the air, and it is possible to jump into them. They can only be attacked when jumping. A larger variety of bat, called a Vampire Bat is also present in this game. Castlevania: The Arcade Bats appear in most stages of Castlevania: The Arcade. References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com See Also *Bats in Wikipedia *Vampire Bats in Wikipedia *Bats (Disambiguation) es:Murciélago Category:Bats Category:Flying Enemies Category:Animal-Type Enemies Category:Castlevania I Enemies Category:Vampire Killer Enemies Category:Haunted Castle Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Wai Wai World Enemies Category:Adventure Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Enemies Category:Boku Dracula-kun Enemies Category:Wai Wai World 2 Enemies Category:Belmont's Revenge Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies Category:Kid Dracula Enemies Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Dracula X Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Legends Enemies Category:Castlevania 64 Enemies Category:Legacy of Darkness Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Order of Shadows Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Adventure ReBirth Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:LCD Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:LCD Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Watch Enemies